


An Icy rescue

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Fur, Tending to Wounds, Tundra, injuries, surprise name at the end, vague reference to a human until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Icy Quartz finds an injured figure in the snow while she's on a walk and takes it back to her cave.





	An Icy rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Icy Quartz is based off of this image I saw on an image forum. https://www.deviantart.com/deer-head/art/Ice-Quartz-635846861

>Ice Quartz was out in the tundra, smiling as she enjoyed a peaceful walk through the snow, marveling at how it coated the world around her in a lovely blanket of white, awestruck by how it sparkled in the sunlight. Ice Quartz was a large gem, standing close to ten feet tall, her skin an icy blue hue her head covered in a thick white mane, forming several strands that stuck out, resembling a mass of fluffy white tails. A pale white gem sat upon the top of her head, starting near the top of her forehead and pointing up at an angle, resembling a horn. Her eyes shined a pale whiteish blue, her nose sloping from between her eyes down to her mouth, growing larger the further down it went, a perfect nose for tracking scents. Two large teeth stuck out of the bottom of her mouth, resembling small tusks. Her body itself was covered in a thick fur, a lighter blue that matched her eyes sitting around her upper chest and running down her arms, an icy blue matching her face's skin tone stretched from right below her upper chest, down her naval, and past her waist, ending right below her knees. Her feet were covered in a darker shade of blue still, a single stripe of the icy blue breaking the darker blue apart. Darker blue spots ringed with white dotted her arms, starting at the top of her shoulders and going down, shrinking the further down on her arms they were. Of the four spots on each arm, the lower two on each were pure white.  
>Ice Quartz's smile faded as she caught a whiff of blood upon the wind. She knew the predators of the area were always careful not to cause bleeding to avoid attracting other predators to their kills and dens, she knew the scent meant something was hurt, bad. Her mind raced as she followed her nose towards the smell, her thick powerful legs carrying her quickly through the snow. "What is it this time? Did a little bunny get hurt? Is it a moose or elk? Oh, I hope I get to it before a predator picks up the smell!"  
>As the smell grew stronger, Ice Quartz picked up her pace. Her eyes widened as she arrived at the scene. At the base of a small cliff, a body rests within a deep impression in the snow. The body reminds her of herself, it's shaped similarly, but the skin is much too pink, the weird brown stuff covering its body laying in tatters, parts of the skin that are exposed are covered in gashes of varying depths. The snow under the figure is stained red with blood, something Ice Quartz has seen a few times with the other animals she's found hurt.  
>Ice Quartz makes her way over to the body, gently sliding her hands under its form as she lifts it up. She takes a moment to marvel at the long brown hair that droops from the figure's head as she picks it up, admiring the sheen to it before shaking her head and narrowing her eyes. She knew it wasn't safe to stay out in the snow, not where so much blood had already pooled. Holding the figure gently and close to herself, Ice Quartz started dashing through the snow, back towards the cave she called home.  
>As she ran through the snow, she could feel the figure shaking in her arms, could see their chest heaving as they took ragged breaths, could feel their body growing colder moment by moment. She picked up her pace, determined to save the being she had found.  
>It took Ice Quartz ten minutes to get to her cave, the figure in her arms still held gently, still growing colder by the moment. She looked around her cave frantically, her eyes darting from stalactites to stalagmites, from the left to the right, trying to think of what she needed to do. She knew the wounds on the figure needed to be covered, and she knew the figure needed to be warmed up, but how to best achieve it?  
>Her eyes wandered to piles of her own fur, shed from her body over many seasons, and an idea came to her. Ice Quartz sat down near the largest pile of fur and began weaving the longer strands together as best as she could, into long bandages she began wrapping around the more severe wounds, using some of her hairs and pine needles to stitch the flesh back together in the worst cases.  
>Once the wounds were closed and bandaged, Ice Quartz placed the figure in the remains of the fur and covered it up, before rushing off to gather up the rest of her shed fur from around the cave. The pile of fur grew larger and thicker as she kept pushing her fur around and piling it up, until it was all in one place.  
>With her task done, Ice Quartz fished the figure out of the pile, held it close to herself once more, and dove into the thick fur herself. She knew combining her own body heat with the heat of insulation from the shed fur was her best bet of warming the figure shaped similar to her back up. She held the figure as tightly as she could now, resting the figure's head upon her breasts as she lightly ran her long fingers through its long brown hair, marveling at how far down the figure's form it stretched. The figure felt so cold in her arms, but Ice Quartz knew there was nothing more she could do. All she could do now is wait and hope.  
>As the minutes passed and started turning into hours within the fur, the figure slowly began warming up in Ice Quartz's embrace. Her worries began fading as the figure continued to warm up, started stirring and moving around in their unconscious state.  
>A wide smile crossed Ice Quartz's face when the figure began opening its eyes slowly. Ice Quartz loosened her grip around the figure as it started to come to better, rubbing its head and letting out a groan.  
>Ice Quartz's smile faltered a little with the figure's eyes widened and it let out a gasp, scrambling back from her lap and pushing through the fur. Ice Quartz stood up slowly, fur falling from her body to the cave floor as she did.  
>The figure looked around frantically and in confusion, speaking out in a deep tone. "Where, where am I? How, how did I survive that fall?" Then he ran his hands along his body and found the fur bandages Ice Quartz had placed so carefully and gently. Realization dawned on him as he looked back up at Ice Quartz. "You.....you brought me here and.....saved me? But, why?"  
>Ice Quartz's response came, quiet and gentle, her voice gruff yet sweet and motherly. "You were hurt, you needed help. I don't like needless death. It was the right thing to do."  
>"Th-thank you. Who, what are you? Are you a yeti?" the man asked, curiosity now filling his mind.  
>Ice Quartz cracked a smile. "I am Ice Quartz, once a soldier, now a gentle wanderer. Who are you?"  
>"I'm....my name is Henry Budwick. I found a copy of my great grandpa's journal, detailing his travels across the world and visiting strange locations. I....wanted to do some exploring too, see if I could find something incredible."  
>"Did you find what you wanted to?"  
>"More like it found me, You're amazing Ice Quartz, I've never seen anything like you. Thank you, for saving me."  
>A dark blue blush formed on Ice Quartz's cheeks. "You're welcome. What will you do now?"  
>"Continue my trip and hope I don't run into anymore problems." Henry started out of the cave before he turned around. and looked at Ice Quartz "When I'm done, can I.....come back and see you again? I'd like to give you a proper thanks for your help."  
>Ice Quartz nodded in approval. "I look forward to it, strange little creature. Take care of yourself."  
>Henry Budwick left the cave, determined to come back and visit his large savior again. Ice Quartz smiled to herself, giving it a moment before she left her cave once more. It wasn't every day the creatures she saved thanked her, or even talked. She was eager to get back out there and see if anything else needed to be saved.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, he was Buddy Budwick's descendant! Sort of a weird reference to make, I know, but I wanted to throw it in for fun.


End file.
